


Destiny

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The New Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Courtship of Princess Leia, F/M, Star Wars Legends AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: AU where Luke Skywalker stays on Dathomir





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apricot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricot/gifts).



“I’m staying on Dathomir.”

The others looked at Luke as if he had told them to kiss his Wookie. 

Han sputtered. “You can’t be serious.”

Luke grinned. “You were the one who told me I should ask her if she wanted to ride on my rancor.”

Leia leaned against Han, shaking with laughter. “You better not try that one on me, flyboy.”

“I was joking,” he protested, but Luke watched how Han’s arm tightened around her waist. It was good to see the two of them close again. “But I see you are serious.”

“For whatever reason,” Luke answered, “I feel like this is where I need to be. It’s a pretty nice little planet.” He’d learned a valuable lesson about the nature of the Force, had truly experienced the connections between all the living things on Dathomir. 

“As long as it’s not trying to eat you,” Han grumbled. He was still mildly annoyed by the lake monster that the clan sisters had been growing for their rancors to snack on. “Hot redheaded warrior women are a bonus, though.” As if he could feel the displeased look Leia was aiming in his direction, Han hurried on. “Not that they’re my thing.”

Luke said nothing in return. He couldn’t deny that Teneniel Djo was an attractive woman, and one with a strong talent for using the Force. All of the clan sisters would benefit from learning about how to harness the Force, from breaking their dependence on the spoken words that they had put their faith in, but Luke felt that his future and Teneniel’s were going to be very closely tied together. Originally she had planned to enslave him so that he could sire daughters on her. 

Mother Rell had spoken of a Jedi Academy, of a wife and children – it was not impossible that Teneniel Djo was meant to be that wife. 

In many ways, Dathomir would make an excellent site for an Academy – near enough to civilization to call for help, remote enough to cut down on interference, as long as the New Republic kept undesirable elements at bay. Plus, the wildlife on Dathomir was enough to make the average troublemaker think twice.

They would see. 

*** ***

“You have decided to stay,” Teneniel said quietly, as Luke stood in the door of her hut. 

She had dreamed of this man, and the other – one handsome beyond belief, and one more skilled at spells than any of the clan sisters. Initially, she had thought it merely some strange dream – as everyone knew that men had no talent for the spells. 

Yet now, she knew the visions had been true ones, and this man was to be her destiny. 

“I have decided to stay, and live in your hut.” He left off the “siring daughters” part for now – there was no need to hurry.

“You know I must go into exile,” she said quietly. “Until I have cleaned myself from the stain of my anger.”

“I will help you,” Luke answered as quietly. “There is much that we can learn from each other.”

She gave him a frankly appraising look, and stepped closer to him. “I am sure we will find plenty to explore in the wilderness, Luke Skywalker.”

He found he was rather looking forward to it. “Shouldn’t someone witness that you have caught me fairly?”

Teneniel smiled. “We need no other witnesses.”

Then she kissed him, until he was kissing her back.

He had always been fond of exploration.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I had to reread the book, for which I must thank you - your letter was a ton of fun to write for, and I hope this did it for you.


End file.
